The present invention relates to a wax decoration item and a method for making the item wherein the item has a colloid outer layer which is not mixed with the wax of the decoration item.
A conventional way to make a wax decoration item 51 in a colloid item 50 as shown in FIG. 1 has an inherent problem which is that the pigment for the wax decoration item 51 will be mixed with the colloid item 50. A mixture area 52 is presented around the wax decoration item 51. The other problem of the conventional way is shown in FIG. 2 and the problem is that the surface 53 of the wax decoration item 51 is melted so that the shape and color of the wax decoration item 51 cannot be sharply and precisely presented.
The present invention intends to provide a wax decoration item and a method for making the same. The was decoration item includes a colloid outer layer on the wax decoration item so as the present the desired shape of the wax decoration item.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for making a wax decoration item and the method comprises the following steps:
step 1: preparing polyethylene wax, cyanide polymer and paraffin white wax;
step 2: mixing the polyethylene wax, cyanide polymer and white wax to be a mixture by way of heating;
step 3: pouring the mixture in a mold and obtaining a wax item with fixed shape when removing the mold;
step 4: melting a colloid material to be a transparent liquid;
step 5: coating the colloid material onto an outer periphery surface of the wax item and the colloid material being not mixed with the wax item, and
step 6: condensing the colloid material which is fixed on the wax item.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a method for making a wax decoration item wherein the colloid material fixed on the outer surface of the wax item is not mixed with the wax item.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.